Telle tante, telle nièce
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un matin ordinaire, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne annonçant une mauvaise nouvelle..


Coucou tout le monde! Voici mon nouvel OS Jisbon ! L'une de vous (elle se reconnaîtra ;) ) m'avait demandé le retour de Mashburn le temps d'un écrit. Il va donc faire une apparition assez rapide mais tout de même importante ! :) Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de cet OS, j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira. Il y aura peut-être des passages OOC mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très gênant.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p><em>Telle tante, telle nièce<em>

Cela commença par une caresse sur mon épaule, presque un frôlement, qui descendit. Un baiser dans le creux de mon cou me fit frissonner. J'étais réveillée depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Pour une fois, nous n'avions aucune affaire et Abbott nous avait plus ou moins forcé à prendre deux jours de repos, autant en profiter. J'entendis Jane étouffer un rire et il redéposa un baiser au même endroit, ce qui me fit me contracter. Il savait que je ne dormais plus et il savait que je le savais. Sa main atteignit la mienne et il croisa ses doigts aux miens, posant par la même occasion nos paumes sur mon ventre.

J'aimais le sentir près de moi, sentir cette chaleur qui m'irradiait quand il me touchait. J'avais la sensation de ne jamais être rassasiée de sa peau, de ses regards, de son sourire, de tout son être. Et j'étais persuadée qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Il posa son menton contre mon épaule, et commença à suçoter une partie de la peau derrière mon oreille, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement qui, je le savais, le faisait sourire.

Il descendit un peu plus, dégageant de son autre main mes cheveux, et, d'un doigt, entreprit de suivre le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale, ce qui me chatouilla. Je me retournai rapidement afin d'échapper à cette douce torture, et manquai de tomber ce qui n'échappa à l'homme qui me regardait et qui éclata de rire.

- Dur réveil ? S'enquit-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Très drôle, monsieur je chatouille les autres, rétorquai-je un peu refroidie.

- Désolé.

Il butina mes lèvres et fit disparaitre la mauvaise humeur qui avait failli prendre place.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je une fois le baiser terminé.

- On pourrait rester au lit, il pleut en plus, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre.

- Ou on pourrait se lever et aller au cinéma.

- Aussi, accorda-t-il en reprenant mes lèvres et accentuant le baiser.

Je le laissai faire, sentant de nouveau la chaleur m'étreindre le ventre quand le téléphone sonna. Jane grogna tout en continuant, mais je le repoussai doucement et attrapai mon portable.

J'appréhendais que ce soit Abbott qui raccourcisse nos vacances mais au lieu de ça il s'agissait d'un appel masqué.

Un appel masqué qui allait tout changer.

La communication ne dura que quelques secondes au bout desquelles je lâchai un rapide « j'arrive » avant de raccrocher et d'essuyer une larme qui avait coulé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Annabeth est à l'hôpital. Elle a eu un accident.

- C'est grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils ne veulent rien dire par téléphone, et comme Tommy est en déplacement…

Je m'activais tout en parlant, passai le premier t-shirt et le premier jean venus, saisis le portable. Jane sortit soudain du lit et s'habilla à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu le vois bien.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu peux rester là.

- Et te laisser seule ? Hors de question !

Il s'approcha, m'étreignit brièvement et caressa ma joue, essuyant une autre perle d'eau salée.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital en un temps record, notamment grâce à la sirène. Jane avait tenté de plaisanter, demandant si cela était légal, mais la loi m'importait peu, seule comptait ma nièce.

Une infirmière nous avons demandé d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille se renseigner. Jane était assis à côté de moi, étreignant ma main. Il me souriait, mais je n'avais pas la force d'en faire de même. J'avais essayé de joindre Tommy en vain et ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Teresa ?

Je relevai la tête et fixai l'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'attente.

- Walter, que fais-tu là ?

J'évitai volontairement le regard de Patrick et me levai.

- J'ai eu un accident… j'ai renversé une jeune fille qui s'est jetée sous mes roues pour sauver… ceci, expliqua-t-il en écartant le pan de son manteau, laissant apparaître un chaton. Et toi ?

- La jeune fille, elle est brune, les cheveux longs et les yeux verts ?

- Euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ses yeux mais oui, comment…

Annie ! Je me retins de me jeter sur lui et de le frapper, et me contentai de me retourner vers Jane qui m'avait rejoint et qui posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Salut Jane. Vous m'expliquez ?

- Mashburn. La jeune femme que vous avez renversé s'appelle Annie Lisbon, c'est la nièce de Teresa.

Sa mine choquée me calma quelque peu, il se sentait coupable, sans aucun doute.

- Je suis désolé, je… je n'ai pas… Teresa il faut me croire j'ai à peine eu le temps de freiner, je n'ai…

- Je peux le prendre, intervint Jane, indiquant le chaton de la main.

Encore abasourdi, il le lui tendit sans faire la moindre réflexion. Aussitôt Jane eut un grand sourire et commença à jouer avec l'animal. Je ne retins pas un sourire à le voir ainsi.

-Madame Lisbon ?

Une infirmière était sur le seuil et à côté d'elle…

- Annabeth !

- Annie, reprit l'intéressée en m'enlaçant de son bras valide. Salut Jane ! Le chat va bien ?

- Salut Annie, heureux de voir que tout va bien… ou presque ! Et oui, ton petit protégé va très bien !

L'infirmière qui souriait s'adressa à moi.

- Mademoiselle Lisbon n'a qu'un bras de cassé et aura sûrement quelques bleus et mal pendant quelques jours, mais si vous remarquez qu'elle est victime de vertiges, de malaise ou de vomissement, n'hésitez pas à nous la ramener.

J'écoutai, soulagée, tout en regardant Annie caresser le petit félin tout en riant aux bêtises de Jane.

Walter se tenait à l'écart, gêné et rassuré, observant ma nièce. Une fois l'infirmière partie, il s'approcha d'Annie, se présenta et s'excusa pour l'accident.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, Monsieur Mashburn, c'est moi qui ai voulu jouer aux super-héros.

- Telle tante, telle nièce, lança Jane au sourire moqueur.

- Tante Tess n'a pas sauvé de chats et puis risquer de mourir comme ça pour un flic, c'est un peu idiot.

- Vous avez fini tous les deux ? Annabeth, pardon Annie me repris-je en rencontrant son regard noir ainsi que celui de Patrick, nous allons passer à ton appartement prendre quelques affaires et tu viendras à la maison.

Ma nièce avait effectivement choisi d'étudier ici afin d'être plus proche de moi et avait donc son propre appartement.

Elle acquiesça distraitement, totalement sous le charme du chaton.

- Je vais remplir quelques papiers, Jane, tu peux l'emmener à la voiture, je vous rejoins.

- Tante Tess, on garde le chat, hein ? On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! S'il te plaît ! En plus regarde sa petite mine tristounette.

Je n'avais jamais été passionnée par les chats mais il fallait avouer que celui-ci avait une petite bouille adorable.

- Tu verras ça avec ton père, en attendant tu peux le garder.

Après un « ouais » retentissant qui nous fit sourire, Annie et Walter échangèrent quelques politesses, celui-ci lui donna ses coordonnées pour l'assurance, puis Jane et elle sortirent de la pièce.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à les suivre, Walter me retint par le bras.

- Teresa, je sais que le moment n'est pas vraiment bien choisi, mais j'aimerais qu'on se revoit, que dirais-tu d'un dîner ce soir ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le couloir, m'assurant que Jane n'était plus dans le coin et me retournai vers le milliardaire.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je… je suis avec quelqu'un.

- Oh…

Surpris, il mit les mains dans ses poches, tentant de faire passer le malaise pour de la nonchalance.

- Je le connais ?

- Oui. C'est Jane.

- Oh…

Deux « oh » en à peine une minute. Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'arriverais à impressionner Mashburn au point de lui en faire perdre la parole, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

- Je ne pensais pas que lui et toi… enfin je croyais que…

- Qu'il n'était pas disponible ?

- Entre autre. Disons que Jane n'est pas forcément ton type d'homme.

- Parce que tu connais mon type d'homme ?

- Je te connais un peu quand même et Jane….

- …est un homme exceptionnel, l'interrompis-je. Alors oui, parfois il est épuisant, a souvent des idées saugrenues mais une fois qu'on gratte la première couche c'est un homme adorable et attentionné.

- Tu es amoureuse, constata-t-il simplement.

- Oui. Oui, je l'aime. Mais ne t'avise pas de le répéter ou je serai obligée de me servir de mon arme, ajoutai-je avec un sourire avant de m'éloigner.

- Teresa !

Je me retournai à son appel.

- Dis-lui. Medium ou pas, il n'en reste pas moins un homme et comme chaque homme, il a envie de l'entendre.

Je hochai la tête et regagnai l'accueil.

Walter m'avait étonné. Non pas que je ne m'attendais pas à l'idée qu'il tente de me séduire une nouvelle fois, mais ces conseils au sujet de Jane, ça, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

Il avait raison, Jane méritait de l'entendre, il me l'avait bien dit, lui. Et en public, qui plus est ! Pourtant, j'avais toujours eu du mal à dire ces trois mots. Je lui avais montré à quel point je tenais à lui, à quel point je l'aimais. Le lui dire était beaucoup plus difficile. J'étais sûrement une handicapée des sentiments, mais je savais que, grâce à Jane, je m'en sortirais. Après tout, notre relation était assez récente. Même si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit Jane alors que nous rentrions chez moi.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. J'avais été on ne peut plus silencieuse durant le trajet et les quelques courses que nous avions faites, soit tout l'après-midi. Comment pouvais-je trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire ? En serais-je seulement capable ? Je sentis le besoin de lui avouer une partie de ce qui me tracassait.

- Walter m'a proposé de sortir dîner avec lui.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Quoi ?

Je me sentais perdue tout à coup.

- Tu regrettes d'être avec moi ?

- Non ! criai-je sans même m'en rendre compte. Non, repris-je plus calmement alors qu'il me montrait du pouce l'arrière de la voiture. Je ne regrette rien du tout, je suis… avec toi, murmurai-je, jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur pour voir Annie avachie et visiblement somnolente. Mon aventure avec Mashburn est bien terminée, je suis avec toi et heureuse de l'être, n'en doute pas.

Je le fixai aussi longtemps que possible, puis reportai mon attention sur la route. Je le sentis saisir ma main et l'étreindre. Je le regardai et surpris son sourire empli de tendresse. Aussitôt, j'eus la sensation d'avoir un poids en moins sur la poitrine.

Je regardai de nouveau ma nièce, l'animal dans ses bras. Les calmants assommaient Annie, ce qui expliquait qu'elle dorme déjà.

Une fois dans la maison, Jane se chargea du repas tandis que je montai la valise d'Annie et installai la litière et la gamelle de Potté. Oui, Annie avait décidé de l'appeler ainsi à cause de son regard.

Assis à table je remarquai qu'elle n'osait dire quelque chose. C'est après le dessert que Jane, qui n'avait rien manqué ce son embarras, lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscrète mais… vous êtes ensemble ? » Osa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Jane et moi échangeâmes un regard, nous interrogeant mutuellement sur notre réponse. Nous étions certes ensemble mais cela faisait tellement peu de temps ! Aussitôt mes doutes revinrent par vague : et si ça ne marchait pas ? Jane me sourit, comme s'il était conscient de mes réflexions.

- Oui, nous sommes ensemble, répondis-je rassurée.

- Waouw ! Trop trop bien ! Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble ! Ca fait longtemps ?

- Non, c'est assez récent, quelques semaines.

Notre couple ne pouvait que marcher, j'en avais la certitude et le regard de Jane me le confirmait. Bien sûr, il y aurait des hauts, des bas, des disputes aussi mais elles seraient toujours suivies de réconciliation.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue reprit le dessus et Annabeth alla se coucher, Potté dans ses bras. Jane commença à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. Alors qu'il bataillait avec la mousse récalcitrante, sur un plat, je passai es mains autour de lui, me retrouvant blottie contre son dos. Il s'était légèrement tendu puis s'était relaxé aussi rapidement.

« Je t'aime Patrick » murmurai-je assez fort cependant pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de me le redemander.

Mon aveu fut accueilli par un silence qui m'angoissa, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, ancrant ses yeux humides aux miens et enserrant ma taille sans tenir compte de ses mains mouillées.

« Je t'aime aussi Teresa, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Merci de me l'avoir dit, je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi. »

Il scella sa déclaration par un baiser empli de passion auquel je mis fin, essoufflée. Jane reprit immédiatement possession de mes lèvres pour déposer ensuite une pluie de baisers papillons vers mon épaule.

- Jane, il y a Annabeth…

- Annie dort, répliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas fini la vaisselle, tentai-je, me sentant perdre le contrôle.

- Plus tard…

- Jane, gémis-je.

- D'accord, d'accord, capitula-t-il.

Il s'écarta et me sourit en reprenant sa tâche.

Je soufflai lentement et commençai à me calmer quand je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau. Je croisai le regard malicieux de Jane et m'approchai de lui, tel un fauve.

- Tu es sur une pente glissante, Jane !

- Et qu'allez-vous faire, agent Lisbon ?

- Oh, eh bien, juste faire… ça ! Lançai-je en l'éclaboussant un peu plus qu'il ne l'avait fait.

Notre petit jeu dégénéra en vraie bataille d'eau.

C'était ça aussi que j'aimais chez Jane, sa capacité à me faire redevenir une enfant le temps de quelques instants, à oublier que j'étais un agent du FBI et à redevenir seulement Teresa. Il glissa soudain et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Nous rîmes, moi sur lui, et je plongeai dans le vert azuré de ses yeux. C'était ça aussi, le bonheur d'être avec Patrick Jane, se sentir femme désirable et vivante par un seul regard. Voir en lui ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, reflet de ce que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Un amour inconditionnel.


End file.
